Buena educación
by Bala-2006
Summary: En unos de sus largos días de travesía a través del océano, Nami siento la ausencia de las tonterias de su capitán pero cuando descubre que le oculta algo junto a Robin, la sombra de la sospecha nubla su mente.


Nami se puso el dorso de la mano sobre la frente a modo de visera y levantó la vista al cielo en busca de nubes grises, pero nada. Por primera vez en las últimas semanas todo estaba en calma en el temporal, en el mar y en el barco. Podía creerse que el clima andara bien y que incluso el mar de Grand Line no estuviera revuelto, pero que hubiera calma en el barco era algo totalmente impensable.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo Luffy?

Se apoyó en la barandilla de las escaleras exteriores y suspiró. Era extraño que Luffy no estuviera haciendo alguna de las suyas y fuera seguido por Ussuf o Chopper o incluso por Zorro molesto por que hubieran interrumpido su siesta. Siempre les echaba la bronca, pero ahora admitía que estaba aburrida.

- ¡LA COMIDA!

El grito de Sanji fue escuchado por todo el barco. Casi al instante toda la tripulación había pasado por delante de las narices de Nami.

- ¡Navegante! – la llamó Robin- ¿vienes?

- Sí…

Dudó durante unos instantes antes de dar un paso y subir junto a su fiel amiga Robin las escaleras para entrar a la cocina. Robin comenzó a hablarle sobre el buen tiempo que tenían aquel día, pero ella no le prestó demasiado atención porque al entrar en la cocina Luffy no estaba allí. ¿Qué podría haber pasado en el mundo para que Luffy no estuviera sentado en la mesa gritando por la comida? ¿Dónde estaba?

- Chicos, ¿y Luffy?

No se podía creer que lo hubiera acabado preguntando. ¿Tanto le importaba?

- Es verdad… - murmuró Sanji- todavía hay más de la mitad de la comida en la mesa…

- No hay trozos de comida volando… le siguió Zorro.

- Ni malos modales- dijo Robin sonriendo con malicia.

Nami la miró al captar ese tono en su voz y supo que ella sabía algo. ¿Sería la responsable de que Luffy no estuviera en la mesa? Se acercó a ella esquivando las baladas que le estaba dirigiendo Sanji y se acercó hasta estar muy pegadas.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Luffy?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, navegante?

- Porque pareces sospechosa.

- Siempre eres tan suspicaz… - suspiró- sé dónde está Luffy.

Nami la miró esperando que dijera algo más, pero nada. Robin no le dio ningún otro tipo de información acerca de su paradero. ¿Es que iba a tener que recorrerse todo el barco en su busca?

- ¿Me puedes decir dónde está?

- Supongo que sí- sonrió.

Una vez más esperó a que se lo dijera y no pasó nada. Estaba claro que Robin no pensaba decírselo y que estaba esperando que le suplicara. Había algo que Robin aún no sabía, Nami hija de Bellemere y hermana de Nogiko no suplicaba a nadie.

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigía hacía la salida cuando Sanji con una copa de helado de interpuso en su camino.

- Pelirroja mía, ¿a dónde vas sin haber probado el postre especial que he hecho para ti?

- Pues…

Tenía que admitirlo. A veces le daba corte decirle que no a Sanji. Aunque le pareciera un panoli y un tío muy manipulable, cuando le había postres y se molestaba tanto en ella le daba vergüenza negarse.

- Lo siento, Sanji pero ahora tengo algo importante que hacer… - le sonrió- ¿me lo guardas un ratito?

- ¡Claro pelirroja mía!

Nami le sonrió de nuevo y salió de la cocina en busca de Luffy. No le hizo falta recorrerse todo el barco en su busca porque ella sabía perfectamente donde estaba escondido el chico del sombrero de paja. Entró en la pequeña salita tan solo decorada con el arco sobre una puerta y se quedó allí parada unos momentos. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Estaba tan nerviosa…

Recordándose a sí misma que Luffy no era más que un niñato de goma bobo y feo abrió la puerta y tal y como ella pensaba se lo encontró. Estaba sentado de espaldas a ella y con las piernas cruzadas y parecía que tuviera algo entre sus manos.

- Robin, parece que estoy mejorando- dijo el chico de goma.

- No soy Robin- por como se habían tensado los músculos del chico estaba claro que sabía quien era, pero aún así… - soy yo, Nami.

- Nami, no es un buen momento…

- ¿Por qué, no? – le interrumpió- ¿esperabas a Robin pero a mí no? – le recriminó- ¿qué demonios pasa?

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Por qué el saber que el chico esperaba a Robin y no a ella le fastidiaba hasta tal punto? ¿Por qué deseaba que le alegrara su presencia? ¿Que la invitara a sentarse con él? ¿Que deseara su compañía?

- Es un secreto, Nami.

Eso no calmó a Nami. Sintiendo como la furia la carcomía por dentro hinchó el pecho cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió hacía él. Luffy reaccionó en seguida. Se levantó con las manos a la espaldas ocultando algo y se echó hacía atrás.

- Nami, es privado…

- ¿Y para Robin no es privado?

- Es algo entre nosotros dos…

Nami le miró sorprendida. ¿Qué estaba intentando esconder de ella? ¿Era un preservativo? ¿Un tanga? ¿Ropa sexi? ¿Lubricante? … ¿por qué estaba pensando eso?

Furiosa agarró la camiseta naranja que sustituía su chaleco rojo y le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué hay entre Robin y tú?

- Es una amiga especial- le sonrió.

Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Gruñendo de una manera poco femenina le hizo girarse y le arrebató lo que tenía en las manos. Ni siquiera lo miró y estaba a punto de lanzarlo por la borda cuando algo le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza. Miró el suelo para comprobar que no se lo había imaginado y vio una mandarina medio rota por el impacto. Después cayó otra que le dio en el hombro, otra que no lo rozó y así unas cinco o seis más. No las contó, estaba demasiado sorprendida.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Bajó sus manos para ver lo que estaban sosteniendo y estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas. Era una cajita cubierta por completo por una tela de encajes algo mal cosidos y algunos lazos a los lados mal anudados. En uno de los lados mal centrado y mal bordado estaba escrito algo. Tras varios intentos se dio cuenta de que ponía:

`` _Lo siento Nami_´´

Las lágrimas volvieron a nublar sus ojos y miró expectante a Luffy.

- Quería pedirte disculpas por mis malos modales…

- ¿Hug?

- Cuando estamos comiendo siempre te quejas de que me lo como todo, de que hablo con la boca llena, que escupo comida…

Nami lo comprendió todo. Robin simplemente estaba ayudando a Luffy a disculparse. Sintiéndose como una tonta abrazó la caja confeccionado por las torpes manos de Luffy y le miró ilusionada. Él se había sentado de nuevo en el suelo y la miraba desolado. Comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Luffy se acercó a él y se detuvo a su lado.

- Muchas gracias, Luffy.

Luffy recuperó su sonrisa y levantó la vista para luego sonrojarse intensamente. Nami había agarrado su mentón y le estaba besando. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tan sonrojada como él mientras besaba suavemente sus labios. Rompió el beso tan rápido como lo inició y se dio la vuelta rápidamente marchándose de esa manera de la cubierta.

Nami cerró la puerta tras ella y se apoyó sintiendo que el corazón le iba a cien por hora. ¡Estaba enamorada de Luffy!

…

Luffy se tocó los labios y sonrió ilusionado. ¡Nami le había besado a él! Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría a la vez que reía por lo más alto. Ese beso significaba que aún tenía alguna oportunidad con ella.

FIN


End file.
